The present invention relates generally to protective athletic apparel and more particularly to a glove with a support system.
Gloves are traditionally worn to protect the hands and to improve gripping ability. Depending on the application, gloves may insulate the hands from temperature extremes, they may protect against harsh or hazardous environments, and they may protect the hands mechanically by diffusing or absorbing applied forces that would otherwise cause damage.
Protective gloves are particularly common in athletics. Most athletic gloves seek to increase gripping ability and to diffuse or absorb applied forces without interfering with the hand range of motion that is necessary for athletic tasks. Some athletic gloves seek to provide adequate hand range of motion while preventing potentially damaging movements of the hand.
One potentially damaging movement of the hand is hyperextension of the fingers. Flexion of the fingers enables the wearer to grip an object. However, if the fingers are hyperextended, i.e., straightened and pushed posteriorly, quickly or with great force, they can fracture or sustain other types of damage. Hyperextension of the fingers is a particular concern when the wearer seeks to catch an object moving at relatively high velocity.
In order to address the issue of hyperextension of the fingers, some athletic gloves include support systems that mechanically block hyperextension of the fingers. However, these athletic gloves typically inhibit flexion of the fingers.